AMOR DE ARCOÍRIS EG
by MrBrony25
Summary: Bueno este es nuevo se me ocurrió anoche y es para mi regreso este dic lo dedico a mis amigos de Facebook que les gusta el soarin dash veriaon humana
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTE NUEVO FIC SE LO DEDICO A MIS AMIGOS DE FANFIC QUE TAMBIÉN LO SON EN FACEBOOK, ESTE SERA MI PRIMER SOARIN DASH NO SOY BUENO EN ESTO PERO HARE LO POSIBLE ES EN VERSIÓN HUMANA PERO NO CON PIEL DE COLOR SINO NATURAL.**

**ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS**

**AMOR DE ARCOÍRIS EG**

**CAPITULO 1 TE ENCUENTRO**

Era un día muy brillante en Ponyville en una casa se despertó rápidamente una chica con el cabello de color arcoíris debido a que le agarro la tarde y debía ir rápido a su escuela.

-rayos se me hizo tarde no puse el despertador-dijo RD saliendo de la ducha, busco su ropa una blusa blanca de tirante una chaqueta azul y una falda rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas unas zapatillas deportivas y salió como bala de su casa.

En el transcurso de su camino estaba tan concentrada en llegar que choco con alguien.

-oye fíjate por dónde vas-dijo RD

-mejor mira tu por dónde vas-dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos verde esmeralda

-no tengo tiempo debo ir rápido a mi escuela-dijo ella levantándose

-a que escuela-dijo el chico curioso

-a la secundaria Canterlot-

-también voy para allá quiere que te acompañe-

-claro pero no se te ocurra nada o te mato-dijo RD amenazantemente

Así los dos jóvenes corriendo juntos hasta que llegaron al final fue Rainbow quien gano.

-si que eres rápida-dijo Soarin sin aliento

-es que soy la mejor-dijo RD orgullosa

-olvide presentarme soy Soarin-dijo el chico

-yo soy Rainbow asombrosa Dash (ok lo segundó no XD)-

-Si claro te veo luego Dashie-

-no me digas así-dijo RD a pero Soarin ya se había ido

Luego del encontró con Soarin RD fue en busca de sus amigas.

-tuviste suerte sugar cube las clases aun no empiezan-dijo AJ

-es que soy rápida-

-aprende Rainbow la puntualidad es importante tanto como hacer las tareas y estudiar-dijo Twilight a modo de regaño

-y dinos querida ya pensaste con quien ir al baile que habrá dentro de dos semanas-dijo Rarity mientras se arreglaba su melena con un cepillo.

-yo no voy a ir no me gustan esas cosas-dijo RD

-pues yo no sé si vaya-dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-pues yo si iré y bailare como loca-dijo Pinkie mientras comía un cupcake.

Luego de la charla comenzaron las clases normalmente, llego la hora del almuerzo y Soarin conoció a dos chicos en su primer día de clases uno era Flash y el otro Cheese.

-así que conociste a Rainbow Dash e-dijo Flash molestándolo

-esa marimacha-dijo Soarin

-es que así es ella-dijo Cheese-además de ser la mejor de todos los equipos de la escuela

-si ya veo-

Luego de eso el grupo fue a sentarse con los demas chicos que eran Fancy Pants, Caramel y Discord (si aquí habrá fluttercord no fluttermac y Discord tiene 19 años no es tan grande todos en etas historia tienen 18 años excepto Soarin y Discord ellos son un año más grande)

Hola chicos y quien es el nuevo-dijo y preguntó Fancy Pants

-Soy Soarin mucho gusto-dijo presentándose

-yo soy Fancy Pants es un gusto-

Yo soy caramel amigo-

-y yo soy Discord-dijo Discord

Así Soarin paso un día con sus nuevos amigos pero aunque no lo admitiera al ver a Rainbow Dash pro accidente comenzó a sentir algo que tal vez sería más que amistad.

-Ese el chico nuevo-dijo una chica de cabello morado ojos morados con un vestido celeste y una marca de diadema con un pelota que estaba junto a un chico de cabello plateado piel gris y ropa informal con una marca de nota musical negra

-si tengo entendido que se llama Soarin-dijo Silver (mi Oc)

Entonces será mío no de esa marimacha-dijo Jinx (otro mi Oc)

**Y AQUÍ TERMINA LO SE CORTO PERO JURO QUE IRA MEJORANDO SOY NUEVO EN ESTO.**

**SI QUIEREN QUE SUS OCS SALGAN MÁNDELOS PRO MENSAJE PRIVADO O POR REVIEWS**

**DEJEN LSO REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**

**Y ESTO ES PRO CELEBRARA MI ANIVERSARIO EN FANFIC Y MI REGRESO**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo agradezco a princesa Rainbow por la imagen que utilizo y sus OCS a mis lectores y no se preocupen si no todos salen en la primera que aparecerán a su debido tiempo.

Aquí ya empieza

CAPITULO 2 TRISTES NOTICIAS, ACCIDENTES Y LA INVITACIÓN

Ya era otro día de escuela (era viernes para ser preciso) RD se levantó temprano esta vez y se puso su ropa (atuendo igual al de equestria girls para no preguntar) bajo a desayunar pero para su sorpresa la mesa estaba servida.

-de donde salió esto-preguntó RD

-yo lo hice-dijo una chica de cabello dorado, piel blanca con un vestido de color verde agua con rosa, un chaleco celeste botas celeste con dorado, ojos verdes y con estrellas-hola hermanita-

-Shooting Star (Oc de Princess Rainbow Dash) como has estado hermanita que te trae aquí-dijo RD

-tengo algo que decirte-dijo Shooting de forma seria pero triste

Las dos se sentaron y Shooting tomo aire para decirle a su hermana lo que ocurrió.

-nuestro padre murió ayer-dijo Shooting

-que porque no me llamaron-dijo RD furiosa

-yo me entere en la noche el murió ayer en la tarde-

-que hicieron con el-

-mañana lo vamos a llevar al cementerio quieres ir-

-si claro-

Luego de la triste noticia, desayunaron y RD se fue a su escuela triste tanto que choco con alguien sin darse cuenta.

-Auch-dijo RD

-Rainbow que pasa normalmente eres más atenta-dijo Soarin ayudándola a levantarse.

Lo siento Soarin es que me paso algo malo-

-dime eres mi amiga dímelo-

Luego de contarle a Soarin la triste noticia RD abrazo sin consentimiento alguno a Soarin, quien se sonrojo levemente pero la abrazo mientras lloraba en silencio.

-mejor-dijo Soarin sonriéndole

-si eso creo-dijo RD sonriendo

-vamos te acompaño a la escuela-

Así los dos caminaron a la escuela tranquilamente charlando sobre futbol, o deportes.

-oye Rainbow no quieres que te acompañe mañana-dijo Soarin sonrojado levemente

\- a donde-

-a darle el pésame a tu padre-

-si eso me agradaría amigo-

-bueno ya debo ir a mis calesa adiós-dijo Soarin dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rainbow quien se quedo en shock y sonrojada por eso, luego de un momento reacciono y se toco la mejilla con su mano

-tonto Soarin si lo vuelve a hacer lo golpeare-

Las clases empezaron y todo iba normalmente sin problemas, Rainbow les conto a sus amigas y ellas aceptaron acompañarla.

Era la hora de educación física y RD estaba jugando con lso miembros del equipo de fútbol, pero su sorpresa fue que Soarin estaba ahí.

-oye Dash que tal uno contra uno-dijo Soarin

-seguro te voy a ganar fácilmente-dijo Rainbow confiada

Así se dio un duro partido entre lso dos, Rainbow era rápida y muy hábil pero Soarin al tener más fuerza era fácil robarle el balón pero Rainbow lo alcanzaba casi sin sudar una gota.

El partido ya ib ambos estaban cansados.

-te voy a ganar-dijo Soarin agotado pero aun firme

-eso lo veremos-dijo Rainbow cansada pero con fuerza corrió con el balón hacia la portería de Soarin quien estaba esperándola, pero Rainbow hace una jugada ejemplar y engañaba a Soarin pero, el no se rindió y logro acercarse para quitárselo, pero por obra del destino el tropezó y cayó encima de RD, para su mala suerte una de sus manso cayó sobre los pechos de Dash, quien en respuesta se sonrojo y enojo.

-que haces PERVERTIDO-dijo RD

-lo siento-dijo Soarin levantándose y ayudando a RD

-ok pero si lo haces de nuevo te mato-dijo Rainbow de forma amenazante

-si-dijo Soarin nervioso

-ya a las duchas chicos-dijo el entrenador-solo que deberán esperar ya que las de hombres están en mantenimiento así que chicas primero y luego hombres-

Así las chicas pasaron primero, solo que RD no se dio cuenta y prefirió esperar le gustaba más estar sola, luego los chicos y para variar Soarin tuvo que recoger los balones así que también no se baño con el resto.

-al final ya salieron al menos nadie me molestara-dijo RD entrando a las duchas sola, Soarin ya había terminado de recoger todo y lo guardo y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, pero al entrar quedo en shock ya que vio la silueta de RD quien no se dio cuenta de la presencia de este.

-a…-Soarin estaba que le daba un sangrado nasal, pero reacciono y salió rápido antes de que la matara la marimacha.

Luego de un rato Dash salió cambiada con una polera roja con rayas blancas sin mangas, unos pantalones de lona azul desgarrados y sus zapatillas con el pelo suelto.

-ya Salí Soarin Soarin-dijo RD

-a sí ya voy-dijo Soarin entrando rápido

-ahora que mosca le pico-

Luego de lo ocurrido Soarin no se saco de la mente la bella figura de Dash, cuando pensaba en eso la sangre se le Salí casi a chorros (que pervertido yo no XD)

Bueno al final las clases terminaron y todos volvieron a casa, al día siguiente Rainbow juntó a sus amigas fueron al cementerio acompañados de los chicos excepto Discord ya que el tuvo una cita (si por votación será fluttermac y no fluttercord pero la novia de Discord la revelare más adelante)

El grupo solo eran RD y sus Amigos y amigas la mama de Dash y su hermana.

Luego del entierro todos volvieron a sus casas pero Dash se quedo un rato en un parque sola, pero no tanto ya que Soarin la acompaño.

-estas triste no-dijo Soarin

-si-

-te diré algo yo también perdí a mis padres hace mucho-

-que-

-si vivo solo con un amigo es Flash somos como hermanos él me dio su casa luego de la muerte de mis padres-

-que triste tú has vivido mucho sin ellos-

-unos 10 años-

-wow debió ser duro-

-si pero ya me ha pasado a Rainbow aceptarías ir conmigo mañana al cine-dijo Soarin sonrojado

-claro amigo eso tal vez me anime un poco-dijo RD sonriendo

A lo lejos eran observados por la hermana de Rainbow quien dedujo que su hermana se estaba enamorando, pero también a 5 metros de ahí estaba Jinx que echaba humo por la furia en compañía de Gunsmith (Oc de otro de mis lectores chico de cabello rojo y negro piel morena ojos rojos con playera blanca chaquete negra de cuero pantalones azules y zapatos negros)

-Esa como se atreve a salir con mi Soarin-dijo Jinx

-oye no es de ella ni de nadie él es soltero-dijo Gunsmith

-me ayudaras a que conquiste a Soarin-

-no-

-lo haces o despido a tu padre-

-ok pero no hagas eso-dijo Gunsmith "que maldita chantajeándome solo porque mi padre es empresario del suyo abusa" pensó el chico

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO LO SE CORTO O MÁS LARGO PERO MUY POCO AMOROSO Y MÁS DRAMA Y CHISTOSO SE ME OCURRIERON LAS IDEAS Y AGRADEZCO A PRINCESA RAINBOW DASH, DIOSETGAMES, BRONY1218, RAINBOW DASH 789, FASARA, GUNSMITH-6798, REINACLAREN, BRIGHT DIAMOND, PEGASISTER DEL CORAZÓN Y RAINBOW RARITY POR LOS COMETARIOS Y SUS OCS APARECERÁN A SU TIEMPO NO SE PREOCUPEN ALGUNOS SERÁN ALIADOS OTRO ENEMIGOS Y OTROS SOLO NEUTRALES.**

**ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN SE LO DEDICO A MI NOVA CON QUIEN HE PASADO MUCHOS MOMENTOS HERMOSOS Y LA AMO CON TODO EL CORAZÓN.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ALGÚN OTRO OC PRO SI QUIEREN**

**AHORA TRIVIA**

**QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE EN LA CITA**

**QUIEN SERA LA NOVIA DE DISCORD**

**Y QUE TRAMARA JINX**

**CUÍDENSE SE DESPIDE MRBRONY25**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DESCUIDEN YA SUS OCS APARECERÁN DENME TIEMPO PARA VER COMO LOS COLOCO.**

**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A MIS AMIGOS DE FANFIC FLOR, YESI, AGUS, PINKISITA, JOHNNY, DAFNE, TWI PINKIE, ANDREA, KUKAMONGA JONATHAN QUIENES SON VERDADEROS AMIGOS**

**Y A MI NOVIA CON QUIEN HE SIDO MUY FELIZ.**

**Y NO DEJARE FANFIC ME GUSTA ESTAR EN ESTO Y SI MI PADRE ME DICE LO CONTRARIO QUE ME IMPORTA ES MI DECISIÓN Y ES DEFINITIVA**

**EMPECEMOS**

**CAPITULO 3 LA CITA CONOCE A TU RIVAL**

Ya RD se había ido a su casa a descansar y pensar en su cita con Soarin mañana cuando llego fue recibida por su hermana pero sorpresa Rarity también estaba ahí.

-Rarity que haces aquí-dijo RD

-pues te vi con Soarin en el parque tendrán una cita-dijo Shooting

-no es una cita es una salida entre amigos-

-pues porque te sonrojas al decir eso-dijo Rarity pícaramente

Luego de decir eso RD se sonrojo como tomate, en eso su hermana ella la tomo de la mano y se la dio a Rarity para que nuestra modista le probara vestidos que ella trajo en su bolsa de viajes (es una chica preparada para todo no XD)

Luego de una hora muy molesta para Rainbow, Rarity se decidió por un vestido color cielo con una cinta dorada en la cintura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-bien querida este te quedo prefecto-dijo Rarity alabando su decisión

-si si como sea ya me aburrí-dijo Rainbow molesta

-creo que tendrás una gran cita hermanita-dijo Shooting

-no es una cita-dijo RD sonrojada

Luego de ello Rarity se fue a su casa y RD se fue a dormir y su hermana igual, paso la noche y al día siguiente Rainbow se levantó se cambio se puso el vestido que el dio Rarity, se arreglo en cabello en coleta y fue a desayunar junto a su hermana.

-wow te ves linda hermanita-dijo Shooting

-cállate-dijo RD secamente

Luego de terminar su desayuno fue al Mall dónde pasaron unos 5 minutos y llego Soarin quien al ver a Rainbow vestida de esa forma se sonrojo.

-hola-dijo Soarin sonrojado

-hola Soarin-dijo RD

-te ves linda-

-enserio-dijo RD sonrojándose

-pues si-

-gracias pero no esperes que me vea así todo el tiempo-

-ok entramos-

-claro-

Así los dos entraron al cine a ver rápido y furioso 7 (yo no la he visto pero he visto solo los cortos y tráiler y se ve genial la película recomendad XD).

En la sala de cine no solo estaban RD y Soarin, estaban también Shooting junto a Rarity, Fluttershy y también Jinx acompañada de Gunsmith.

-agh que molesta eres porque me convenciste en venir-dijo Gunsmith aburrido

-porque arruinare la cita de Rainbow y me quedare con Soarin-dijo Jinx sonriendo maléficamente

-que bueno-dijo el chico con sarcasmo-cual es plan-

-ya lo sabrás-

Luego de la película Rainbow y Soarin fueron a un restaurante al cual el chico invito a su "amiga", pero sin darse cuenta eran seguidos por la chica loca y su ayudante.

-y que hacemos aquí-dijo Gunsmith

-ya verás-dijo Jinx

Mientras RD y Soarin se sentaban en una mesa y una chica lso atendió tomo su orden y se retiro, pero en eso Jinx quien se disfrazo de esa chica les llevo la comida pero pro "accidente rego el palto de Dash sobre ella.

-oye fíjate-dijo RD

-oops lo siento-dijo Jinx disfrazada quien luego tiro la cidra en la cara de Dash

-AHGS-dijo RD molesta

-jejejeje-dijo Jinx riendo pero RD reconoció esa risa

-Jinx Star-

-en persona espera que dije-

-que haces aquí-preguntó Soarin molesto

-pues buscándote Soarin tu eres mío no de esta marimacha-

-te voy a-

-no Rainbow déjala no vale la pena-dijo Soarin-te llevo a tu casa-

-si vámonos-

-esperen estoy hablando no me dejen sola-dijo Jinx a quien dejaron sola mientras gritaba y maldecía usan palabras especiales (ya saben cuales XD).

LA "PAREJA" llego ca casa de Dash y Soarin ya iva a despedirse de ella.

-fue una buena cita no-dijo Soarin

-si lastima pro lo de la cena-dijo RD

-no me molesta pero esa chica está loca-

-bastante bueno ya debo entrar-

-ok-dijo Soarin dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rainbow y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-Rainbow se toco la mejilla que beso Soarin y solo sonrió para luego entrar a su casa y fue recibida por su hermana quien pregunto porque el vestido se mancho.

-una larga historia-dijo Rainbow

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO SE CORTO ME FLATO IDEAS PERO DEJEN UNAS EN LOS COMETARIOS**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO**


	4. Chapter 4

**O DEBUENO AQUÍ SIGUE LA HISTORIA DE RAINBOW Y SOARIN Y AQUÍ APARECEN MÁS OCS PONDRÉ DESCRIPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS**

**(Oc de mi novia) Ocho: chica de cabello dorado piel roja vestido blanco zapatillas celestes es pareja de Silver mi Oc es muy buen en muchos aspectos y con actitud muy determinada sin miedo alguno**

**(Oc mío) Silver Shadow: Chico de cabello plateado piel gris playera roja pantalón azul rasgado, chaquete negra zapatos negra actitud igual a la de flash y toca la armónica pareja de ocho.**

**(Oc de Bright Diamond) BRIGHT DIAMOND chica de cabello negro con rayos azules viste playera negra con rayas de cualquier color jeans negros siempre lleva con ella un lobito bebe que habla, no le gusta el futbol le teme al balón odia salir de casa pero cuando es con amigas si sale odia todo tipo de fiesta y es muy divertida con Pinkie Pie solo que un poco exagerada.**

**(Oc Bright Diamond) Painting: amiga de Bright cabello de color café claro usa una blusa rosa con una gran mariposa al centro, falda que le llega a las rodillas color turquesa, abajo usa unas mayas blancas siempre lleva consigo una pequeña cachorrita que habla llamada Star LOVE le gustan las fiestas ama el anime dibuja y come anime y le gusta el futbol tiene mucha fuerza como Dash.**

**(Oc de lord-ssv)Kai: chico de cabello negro (parecido al de Comet tail) ojos amarillos vestimenta dejo que la imaginen es inmaduro pero muy serio cuando la situación se presenta**

**(Oc mío) Kai Zik: chico de cabello café oscuro ojos negros usa playeras rojas y pantalones rojos es muy testarudo y cuando alguien se mete con él se defiende sabe pelear y es muy inmaduro.**

**(Oc de PEGASISTER del corazón) Susinity: cabello negro con puntas azules y verdes ojos rosas usa falda roja blusa celeste zapatillas azules**

**(Oc de Twilight y Flash love) Purple Love: chica de cabello negro ojos azules ropa vestido de color blanco y zapatillas doradas es hermana de Discord y amiga de Soarin.**

**(Oc de clara-divertida) White Cloud: chica de cabello blanco con puntas plateadas, ojos celestes, usa una polo de color celeste, con una chaqueta remangada hasta el codo blanca, con un short de color blanco corto, con botas blancas en el cabello una gorra media aplastada color celeste con un listón de color blanco y un collar con unas estrellas celestes.**

**(Oc de 789) Shadow Light chica de cabello negro con mechones azul verdoso y ojos iguales, usa blusa de color negra con falda blanca y zapatos negros altos.**

**Bueno esos serán los OCS que aparecerán en esta historia lo sé son muchos pero tendrán participación aunque sea poca pero muy importante entre amigos enemigos más que todo amigos.**

**Y bueno no me queda más que decir que disfruten el capítulo**

**CAPITULO 4 PIES DE MANZANA**

Ya era lunes y todos volvían a la escuela pro suerte a solo esta semana iban a estudiar porque la siguiente ya eran vacilones, en la entrada estaban las chicas excepto Dash que aun no llegaba.

-porque se tarda tanto-dijo Applejack

-siempre se levanta tarde es muy impuntual-dijo Twilight leyendo un su libro

-creo que deberíamos no se enseñarle algo de la puntualidad no-dijo Shy tímidamente

-yo digo que hagamos una fiesta ya saben para celebrar la llegada tarde Rainbow-dijo Pinkie y todas las miraban con cara de WTF?-que sería divertido-

-cariño esto no es motivo de celebración-dijo Rarity pintándose sus uñas

En ese momento llego RD corriendo tan rápido que asusto a Shy golpe AJ pro accidente, tiro el esmalte de uñas de Rarity en su blusa y tacleo a Twilight por accidente pero llego a su clase a tiempo.

-alguien apuntó la matricula del camión-dijo Twilight levantándose

-Ahhh mi blusa nueva me las vas a pagar Rainbow Dash-dijo Rarity furiosa

-Porque habrá corrido así-dijo Shy

-quien sabe caramelo-dijo AJ acomodándose su sombrero

Así el día fue del todo extraño RD casi no se acercaba a sus amigas hasta las evitaba, solo se mantenía sola pero no estaba triste ni enojada, era la hora del almuerzo y estaban las cinco chicas y RD estaba en otra mesa sola, hasta que se acercaron dos chicas Bright Diamond y Painting.

-hola RD-dijo Painting

-hola painting-dijo RD

-Hola Rainbow-dijo Diamond

-hola-dijo RD un tanto secamente

-y dime lista para la práctica de mañana-dijo Painting

-si es la última antes de las vacaciones-

-si lo sé somas las mejores de la escuela-

-yo soy mejor que tu so asombrosa-

-si claro-

-oye Rainbow y que te traes con Soarin que ayer los vi juntos-dijo Bright

-solo me acompaño al cien nada nuevo-

-es tu novio-dijo Painting

-no lo es-dijo RD sonrojada levemente, pero sin darse cuenta un pajarito hoyó todo y voló donde esta Shy y ella entendió lo que le dijo su amiguito alado

Mientras con las amigas de RD

-creo que a Rainbow le gusta Soarin-dijo Fluttershy a sus amigas

-se nota yo ya sabía que eran una gran pareja-dijo Pinkie-como yo y Cheese-

-creo que deberíamos juntarlos-dijo AJ

-parece un gran plan dijo Twilight- tengo una idea-

-cual es querida-dijo Rarity

Así Twilight explico el plan a sus amigas para más tarde, terminaron las Clases y Rainbow se disponía a irse pero se topo con Pinkie.

-hola Rainbow-dijo Pinkie

-hola Pinkie disculpa por lo de la mañana, creo que no debí provocar eso accidentes-dijo RD

-no te preocupes nadie esta molesta-dijo Pinkie sonriendo-toma es una invitación para comer pies de manzana en Sugar Cube Corner te veo haya con las demas, pero pasa pro casa de Rarity adiós-

-ok-

Mientras Pinkie fue con Soarin y también le dio una invitación y Soarin se puso como niño en dulcería XD.

Con Rainbow

Nuestra amiga ya había llegado a casa de Rarity donde nuestra modista la entró rápidamente y en menos de 20 segundos la vistió con un vestido color rojo pasión, llevaba unos guates largos de color blanco Que le llegaban al codo y tacones rojos con una rosa en cada una.

-Porque debo estar vestida así-dijo Rainbow molesta

-Etiqueta querida por eso-dijo Rarity, quien acto seguido la sacó de su casa.

-Que raro bueno mejor me apuro-

Mientras Jinx estaba en la pastelería junto a thunderlane.

-Y que hago yo aquí-preguntó Thunderlane

-Tú quieres que Rainbow sea tu novia-dijo Jinx

-Si-

-Ayúdame a que Soarin se fije en mi y Rainbow es tuya-

-Claro-

En ese preciso momento entro Rainbow y vio ala Jinx junto con thunderlane y a Soarin, de solo verlo se sonrojo.

-A hola-dijo Rainbow a Soarin

-Hola Rainbow-dijo Soarin-que haces aquí-

-Pues iba a ver a mis amigas pero no están aquí-

-Quieres acompañarme-

-Claro-

En eso llego el señor cake y les tomo la orden, en la cocina estaban las demás mane junto a cheese Bic mach flash y la señora cake

-Bien el plan está en buena marcha-dijo Twilight

-Sabia que eran el uno para el otro-dijo Rarity

-Bien yo serviré la cidra-dijo Pinkie

-Es sin alcohol verdad-dijo AJ

-Si-

-Se ven muy lindos-dijo Shy tímidamente

-EYUP-dijo Bic mach

En eso llego el señor cake con su orden para la "pareja" y la cidra que era cortesía de la casa, mientras comían tranquilos Thuderlane se paro y pro "accidente" paso tirando la cidra sobre la camisa de Soarin.

-oye-

-ups lo siento-

En eso Soarin agarro su pastel y se lo aventó en la cara a Thuderlane quien agarro el pastel de su cara y se lo tiro pero Soarin lo esquivo y le dio a Dash.

-te voy a matar-grito RD arrojando pastel pero el chico lo esquiva y le da a Jinx quien en respuesta, arrojo otro pastel pero le dio a Soarin, y así se desencadeno una pelea con pasteles, que pro suerte termino sin herido.

-yo me voy-dijo RD

-Rainbow espera-dijo Soarin

-Soarin-dijo Jinx pero en eso aparecieron los señores Cake muy molestos y pusieron a Jinx y Thuderlane a limpiar el desastre.

Mientras con RD y Soarin

-Dash estas bien-

-si gracias-

-quieres ir al parque-

-claro vamos amigo-

Así lso dos fueron al parque y se sentaron en una banca manteniendo su distancia, pero en eso llega un hombre con abrigo y pelo rosa y empuja a Rainbow quedando juntita con Soarin.

-ups lo siento no me di cuenta señorita-dijo el hombre retirándose.

En ese momento un árbol golpe la cabeza de Soarin por atrás y esto provoca que bese a Rainbow en los labios, al principio los dos estaban sorprendidos pero cerraron sus ojos lentamente y se besaron pro un buen rato.

-yay-dijo el árbol

-que fue eso-dijo RD sonrojada y respirando agitada pues el beso fue mucho para ella

-no se Rainbow quieres ir a casa-dijo Soarin

-claro-

Así lso dos se fueron juntos, a lo lejos los miraban sus amigas sonriendo pues el plan funciono.

Mientras Jinx y su camarada salían de la pastelería preparando el plan de venganza

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJEN IDEAS EN LOS COMETARIOS**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO**

**Y TAL VEZ NO SE HASTA CUANDO ACTUALICE PERO DESCUIDEN NO LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL FIC Y SI OLVIDE ALGUNOS OCS QUE PODRE A CONTINUACIÓN**

**SHOOTING STAR (OC DE FLOR) una chica de cabello dorado, piel blanca con un vestido de color verde agua con rosa, un chaleco celeste botas celeste con dorado, ojos verdes y con estrellas.**

**SIETE: (OC DE UNA AMIGA) chica de piel gris blanco cabello morado liso como el de Twilight, usa vestidos rojo es muy valiente y no le teme a nada, es dulce y también muy coqueta.**

**NIGHT LIGHT: (OC DE FLOR) ****Es de cabello azul piel celeste y ojos celeste ropa igual a la de Ryoga de Ranma ½ (muy buen anime recomendado)**

**Y este capítulo agradezco las ideas a Flor mi amiga quien me ayuda a veces con ideas para mis FICS y yo igual.**

**CAPITULO 5 LAS VACACIONES MAR ARENA Y SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS**

Bueno ya terminaron las clases y todos estaban de vacaciones por dos semanas, Rarity tuvo la idea de invitar a sus amigas y amigos a una casa de playa de la modista.

En casa de Rarity estaba el grupo de chicas terminando de empacar lo último que necesitaban en especial Rarity que llevaba 15 maletas.

-ya estas lista Rarity-dijo Twilight desesperada

-lista ya termine-dijo Rarity

-si sabes que vamos por dos semanas no por un mes-dijo Applejack

-Hay que estar preparada para todo no cree-dijo Rarity un tanto ofendida

En eso escucharon el ruido de una bocina y vieron tres autos estacionadas afuera.

-son los chicos vamos-dijo Rarity

-espera a quienes invitaste-dijo RD

-pues a nuestros amigos Bic Mach flash, caramel, Fancy pants, Cheese y Soarin-dijo Rarity

En eso RD se sonrojo al saber que su amigo iría con ellas, igual que el resto.

Luego de dos horas de viaje ya habían llegado a la casa de playa de Rarity la cual era como una mansión pequeña.

Cada grupo escogió habitaciones pero para sorpresa todas eran en parejas porque solo había 6, de las cuales tres tenían dos camas y otras 3 no.

Rarity junto a Fancy les toco una con dos camas, igual a Fluttershy y Bic Mach y Applejack con Caramel.

Los demas tenían que compartir cama al final de cuentas.

En la habitación de los dos fiesteros

Pinkie si quieres puedes dormir en la cama yo dormiré en el suelo dijo Cheese

No no no tu duermes contigo Cheese dijo Pinkie segura de su decisión

Segura

Sip

Ok

En la habitación de Twilight y flash

Tu usa la cama dormiré en el suelo no te preocupes dijo Flash

No yo puedo compartirla contigo flash si no te molesta dijo Twilight sonrojada

Ok sino te molesta está bien para mi dijo Flash también sonrojado

Ok

En la habitación de Rainbow y Soarin

Yo pido la cama dijo Soarin

A no tu duermes en el suelo yo en la cama dijo Rainbow tajante

Por si ahí espacio para los dos

No tú eres un pervertido y te aprovecharías dijo RD

Ya te dije que fue accidente aquella vez

Si si claro

Enserio está bien dormiré en el suelo

Gracias

Dejando de lado a estos dos ya todos habían salido ya con trajes de baño, a nadar cerca del mar excepto Applejack Twilight y Rarity porque Aj se quería broncear, nada más Twilight leer un su libro y Rarity no quería mojarse su traje de baño.

Fluttershy estaba cerca de los charcos que dejan las olas, en la playa conviviendo con sus amiguitos animales, mientras Cheese y Pinkie enteraban a Bic mach en la arena, Caramel jugaba voleibol (no sé escribir esa palabra) con Fancy.

Pero los dos "tortolos" como siempre peleándose y esta vez por que harían en la playa.

-yo digo que nademos-dijo Soarin

Y yo quiero jugar futbol en la playa-dijo RD con balón en mano

Que no

Que si

Que no

Que si

Oigan quieren dejar de pelear parecen niños dijo Applejack

Si hasta parecen pareja-dijo Rarity riendo al final porque sus palabras provocaron que los dos se sonrojaran.

-yo nunc a amaría a este descerebrado-dijo RD

Yo enamorarme de esta marimacha por favor-dijo Soarin

Como me dijiste dijo RD con voz de ultratumba, acto seguido comenzó a perseguir a Soarin por la playa, pero para su suerte tropezó y cayó justo donde el agua, era un poco profunda.

-RAINBOW-grito Soarin quien, se lanzo al agua y nado para encontrarla y la encontró fácilmente.

-Rainbow reacciona-dijo Soarin agitándola pero no reaccionaba así que decidió darle respiración, de boca a boca una vez y nada, luego la segunda y nada, a la tercera RD abrió los ojos y le pego a Soarin en la cara mandándolo a valor y luego tosió el agua que tenía dentro y miro enojado a Soarin.

Porque me besaste pervertido

Te ahogaste y te salve-dijo Soarin

Rainbow solo se fue de ahí con el orgullo herido si se le puede decir de vuelta a casa de Rarity

Luego de lo ocurrido cayo la tarde, y el grupo entro a la casa y comieron algo que ordenaron el ambiente estaba muy silencio, luego de la cena todos fueron a dormir y Soarin en vez de quedarse en el cuarto de Rainbow, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a la sala al sofá a dormir, luego de ponerse su piyama una playera blanca y un pantalón de dormir azul, antes de irse se topo con Rainbow.

A dónde vas-dijo RD

A la sala a dormir-dijo Soarin y salió de la habitación

Espera

Que quieres Rainbow ya mañana me voy no quiero molestarte en las vacaciones

No harás eso y tampoco dormirás ahí, si quieres puedes dormir en el cuarto esta noche pero no en la cama

Ok

Luego de que se fueron a dormir todo era silencio total, hasta que Rainbow, sintió que alguien estaba sobre ella en la cama y al abrir los ojos vio a Soarin, quien sin mediar palabras la beso de forma repentina, luego de ello bajo al cuello de ella besándolo y haciéndola gemir, cosa que hizo que Soarin tomara iniciativa y pasara su mano, bajo la blusa de Rainbow quien despertó respirando agitadamente, y asustada viendo que todo era un sueño.

Rainbow te pasa algo dijo Soarin durmiendo en el suelo boca arriba

Si tuve una pesadilla si quieres puedes dormir tienes razón la cama es grande para los dos-dijo RD

Segura no querías antes

Es mi paga por salvarme mi vida de ahogarme

Ok

Así durmieron espalda contra espalda, pero sorpresivamente Soarin sintió como Rainbow lo abrazo por la espalda totalmente dormida sin saber lo que hacia

Algún día Dashie te lo diré dijo Soarin antes de quedar dormido

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESTE SE ME VINO RÁPIDAMENTE Y TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO A UNA AMIGA (FLOR) EN FANFIC POR DARME LAS IDEAS PARA EL MISMO FUE MUY BUENA IDEA LO QUE ME DIJO

ADIÓS CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
